To Whom It May Concern
by kaybella
Summary: That’s what it’s about you know finally having power over them." The dark lord proves that even he can love. Semi-Drabble, but not really angst


For all those people who say that evil people cant possibly love any thing, you're wrong.

I have loved, I do love, and I will love for eternity. _Power_, that's all one-word, _Power_. It's the perfect thing to love, mind you. It won't let you down and it won't leave you. Never breaks your heart. It may break you but then you just weren't cut out for it were you? It is all I can remember loving, all I ever had. Without it I am nothing. Without it I have nothing. I'm not stupid. I know sooner or later I must be destroyed. It's inevitable. All things are created and all things are destroyed. But why let oneself die when you can find a way to exist forever.

Power gives you that. While I may not yet be immortal I will not be forgotten. Never again will I be deserted. Those who try to leave will suffer, as I suffered throughout childhood, and life.

Abandoned by a father. Years of torment and beatings at the hands of careless mudblood caretakers. Isolation and persecution, from wizards thinking themselves better than I. Being stripped of everything _time_ and _time_ again. My dignity, my possessions, my life. They left me powerless, more so than I had ever been before. So I began to search for a way to gain back the power the world had never given me and I found it all, everything I needed right under my nose.

The school's Restricted Section freed me. Finally all that I had ever desired was at my fingertips. Being Head Boy had reaped unexpected results. And I began. It took nothing to find what I wanted and even less to use most of it. The feeling of ancient spells and curses rolling off my tongue was magnificent, creating wards and shields around myself. Shadows seemingly swooping out of _my_ hands, descendingon creatures in the school, large and small and eating them alive.I was becoming invincible. And I could feel a rush ofwarmth through my frozen veins, actually quite a lovely feeling.

I had felt it only once before, the previous year, holding the threat of life and death over the heads of my peers, but that had been snatched away from me as everything else had been, and to feel it once more was absolutely euphoric. I had rediscovered _my _power, and I'd be damned if I let it get away again. I left that place forever and knew what my mission was. First, to find all of those that had put me through such hell, and repay them for, their services. Then to finally, finally do what I knew I must. What was owed to me. I needed to become more powerful than anyone else, to do what had never been done. To thwart life and reign eternal. Ambitious, of course but I had been cast in a role, and that was my character's purpose. So I left behind my tormented life and set out to make a life of tormenting others. Quite interesting how it all worked out.

Years of study, attempts that brought me closer to death with every try. But each near fatal incident only fueled me. And all the while I gathered supporters and followers, idiots and ass kissers eager to serve and gain what I had was receiving more of by the day; fame, notoriety, fear and Power. No more than mere parasites

Then the prophecy was made. How can something so small, almost unnoticeable have such catastrophic results. I assure myself now when I find the rat that delivered me into such a horrible place, giving me incomplete information , he will die slowly and painfully he will suffer like I did when my body, my power, and all the rest were ripped away from me.

5 years it's been. Five long drawn out years. And I'm back not immortal but not defeatable. Dumbledore even knows it. He didn't bother trying to kill me. And to whom it may concern, I as powerful as ever. If not, perhaps more powerful, because you see you can kill power people remember and people talk. They pass down the tales of horror to their own children. And their children fear me. And the more they talk, the more they whisper, 'He's back. You-Know- Who is back,' thenthe more that they fear me. The more power I have over them. That's what it's about you know, finally having power over them.

**A/N: This just hit me asI sat at my computer screen this afternoon. SoI got some chocolate and started writing like mad because one cannot write without chocolate. wouldn't let me post till tonight so here it is.Simply review and be rewarded with the chocolate of your choice. And I know Ishould have been working on my chaptered stories, but I'm currently in school again and as shown in one of my other stories, when I write in school the results are way twisted. NEwayZ, Thanx for reading. Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love, (From between the Toffee-Covered Pecans)  
Kaybella**


End file.
